<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts from the Past by Norias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768991">Ghosts from the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias'>Norias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The appearance of a mysterious phantom threatens the life of beautiful Gadget. It has connections to her family. The rangers begin their investigation...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghosts from the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634165">Призраки прошлого</a> by Toona.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters in this story except Miki, Violet and Ghost are  (c)  The Walt Disney  Company and are used here without their permission. Miki and Violet are (c) Vlad.<br/>This text  may  be  freely distributed (but not modified) only if there is no commercial gain acquired  by  it.<br/>This translation was done  for  the  pure  enjoyment of English-speaking fans by Aivars Liepa.<br/>Great thanks  goes to Karen 'Kat' Mollet for proofreading and error corrections.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Scene: Outside Rescue Rangers headquarters.  The carrier pigeon has just landed, and is knocking at the doors.</p><p> </p><p>     Pigeon: You have mail.</p><p>     Dale: Thank you. Chip, look!</p><p>     Chip: A letter? From whom it is?</p><p> </p><p>     Dale places the letter on the table in the main room.</p><p> </p><p>     Dale: It's for Gadget.</p><p>     Gadget: For me?</p><p>     Chip: Who would write to you, Gadget?</p><p>     Gadget: I don't know…</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget studies the stamp on the cover.</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget: ...Ah, this must come from my brother.</p><p>     Chip: You never said anything about your brother!</p><p>     Monty: Let me explain,  Chip.  Gadget has some relatives. They only rarely meet.</p><p>     Chip: Why?</p><p>     Gadget: Well...  I...  we...  Well, you know, how it happens... They...</p><p>     Monty: They had some disagreements in the past.</p><p>     Dale: Gadget,  look! There's a postcard and some tree leaf.</p><p>     Gadget: Give them to me! Gosh, Miki, what happened?</p><p>     Monty: We are Rescue Rangers, Gadget! Chip, Dale, we have a job to do!</p><p>     Dale: Hurrah!</p><p>     Gadget: Thank you, boys.</p><p>     Chip: How many more unmentioned relatives does Gadget have, Monty?</p><p>     Monty : I will tell you sometime - later. It's a lo-o-ong story.</p><p> </p><p> * * *</p><p> </p><p>     RangerWing is  zooming  over  the Great Canyon on the Colorado river. Gadget is piloting.  Dale hangs over the bort,  peering around. On the other side Chip is using a pair of chipmunk-sized  binoculars for the same purpose.  The canyon walls speed past them,  as they descend. Far below is the river.</p><p> </p><p>     Dale: Exactly like on the postcard.</p><p>     Gadget: There's his house!</p><p> </p><p>     Into one of the cliffs approximately at the middle can be spotted an opening, with the wide carnize before it.</p><p> </p><p>     Chip: So high up?  Gadget, you sure there isn't some more 'safe' way in?</p><p>     Gadget: Why, no, Chip. When dad and I came here, we always flew in.</p><p>     Monty: Geegaw didn't like walking on the ground.</p><p>     Dale: They have a bridge there too!</p><p> </p><p>     As the plane closes in, more details can be spotted, including a fragile-looking rope bridge hugging the canyon wall.</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget: That's a salesman trap.</p><p>     Dale: What??! There too?!!</p><p>     Chip: Thus the house on the canyon wall too?</p><p>     Gadget: My dad... he loved to be alone... Miki went after him.</p><p>     Dale (silently): Only Miki?</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget lands the plane on the carnize.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>     All rangers are standing on the carnize,  in front of the big wooden doors.  They have a peeping hole,  currently closed from inside. Chip knocks a few times. Silence. Dale turns around and starts kicking the door with the underside of his foot. (NOTE)</p><p> </p><p>     Miki (without opening doors,  into an angry  voice):  Whoa, whoa!  Get the drum, if you want to make noise! Get lost, before I get angry and come out!</p><p>     Gadget: It's me, Miki.</p><p> </p><p>     Door immediately opens.</p><p> </p><p>     Miki (into friendly voice): Hi sis! A, hello, Monty, long time no see. Come in…</p><p> </p><p>     Miki notices Chip and Dale.</p><p> </p><p>     Miki (unfriendly): And what is this? I hate surprises!</p><p>     Chip: We are Rescue Rangers and came to help you.  Gadget is our friend...</p><p>     Dale: ...and a Ranger too.</p><p>     Miki: And which of you oak-heads stomped at my doors?</p><p> </p><p>     Chip gives an angry stare at Dale.</p><p> </p><p>     Dale (at loss): Ee... That... is...</p><p>     Gadget: They can be trusted, Miki.</p><p> </p><p>     Zipper zooms in. Miki's eyebrows rise.</p><p> </p><p>     Miki: How long I can repeat - no flies in MY house!!!</p><p> </p><p>     Miki catches a fly swatter from where it is hanging  into the corner, and makes a mighty swing. Zipper squeaks and quickly hides behind Monty.</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget: Miki, don't! Miki, it's Zipper!</p><p>     Miki (unsure): What? He - too?</p><p>     Monty: Yes, this boy is a Ranger too.</p><p>     Chip: Well, what happened here?</p><p>     Miki: Well...  Monty, do you remember that time at Zanzibar?</p><p>     Monty: O that can't be forgotten in a thousand years.</p><p>     Miki: Well,  when after that 'fun-time' dad came home, he said that he had by accident released 'The  Ghost  of  Green Crystal'. He managed to escape it, however.</p><p>     Gadget: And thus he moved me from here?</p><p>     Miki: Yes, sister. He was afraid for you.</p><p>     Gadget: But why you called now? That happened a long time ago...</p><p>     Miki: Afraid,  it isn't true anymore.  The Ghost is still around,  looking for dad. When I was returning from the National Park some days ago,  he nearly caught me.  I suspect he is trailing me.</p><p>     Gadget: Gosh, that's horrible!</p><p> </p><p> * * *</p><p> </p><p>     A room in a cave. The walls form a half-circle, there are many bookshelves and cupboards,  all loaded  with  the  books. Between  them  there are two divans.  Into the center of the room stands a small working table and chair.  There are three visible doors  -  one into the straight wall,  and two into the curved wall.  Chip,  Dale and Monty are sitting on one of the divans near the left door. Zipper perks on Monty's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>     Dale: What can they talk about in there?</p><p>     Monty: Don't ask me.  I never could understand this family.</p><p>     Chip: Gadget kept a secret from us.  She doesn't trust us any more?</p><p>     Monty: Chip, she had a terrible childhood.</p><p>     Chip: Terrible? She never told me about it.</p><p>     Monty: About such a thing no one talks casually.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>     Monty's story.  Monty's voice (behind  the  scene)  makes comments, while an old black-and-white movie (including the tears and spots in the reel) unfolds, containing the captions of the most fateful and important moments of the past.</p><p> </p><p>     Monty: She grew up in the grain warehouse. One could say, it may mean safe living,  but it wasn't.  Every night the cats came hunting into the building. Every day, one or two mice were missing. They were dying from hunger, while the cats walked over their food.</p><p> </p><p>     The warehouse  from  mice  POV.  Mice  sit  into the wall cracks. Mothers hold kids close to them. Night. Some mouse has dared to exit the safety,  and cats hunt it down. Screams. Camera zooms on one of the cracks,  where a small  and  crying Gadget is hugging her mom.  Her brother is sitting at the entrance, carefully listening to the sounds from outside.</p><p> </p><p>     Monty: Once Geegaw met with the rat named Daedal.  Daedal showed him how to build an airplane.  They built one (and Gadget was helping them) and planned to fly away…</p><p> </p><p>     Arrival of Daedal.  His plane crash-landed on the warehouse roof, and cats finish the remains, while the pilot escapes into the same crack,  Gadget's family is living.  Daedal and Geegaw are building a new plane.  Gadget pulls a small bolt to it. The plane is ready, they run to it to fly away…</p><p> </p><p>     Monty: ...but Gadget's mom,  Violet...  She died in the attempt…</p><p> </p><p>     Plane starts to rise,  with a few cats in hot pursuit.  One jumps and manages to catch Violet's tail.  She is  jerked  out from  the  plane and screaming falls down toward the more cats looking up  from  the  floor.  Close-up  on  her face,  as she falls...  Plane breaks the glass window and  escapes the warehouse…</p><p> </p><p>     Monty: They went away from the city,  to live here,  into the mountains…</p><p> </p><p>     The plane is flying over the mountains. Gadget is sitting on the back seat, crying.</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget (entering room,  into sad voice):  ...to find  the peace at last.</p><p>     Chip: Gadget, why'd you never tell us about this?</p><p>     Gadget: I don't like to remember that.  But there I learned all the mechanics.</p><p>     Miki: She's the most talented kid in our family.</p><p>     Gadget: Miki! (Blushes madly) Don't over-exaggerate!</p><p>     Monty: There is nothing to be ashamed of, Gadget.</p><p>     Dale: Hey! Look at Zipper!</p><p> </p><p>     Zipper in  horror  is making some gestures.  Rangers turn toward where he is pointing and on their faces too appear expressions of fear. Into the room stands a transparent green ghost.</p><p> </p><p> * * *</p><p> </p><p>     Miki stands in front of his sister.  Chipmunks and  Monty step in front of them both.</p><p> </p><p>     Ghost: I want my crystal.</p><p>     Miki: We don't have it.</p><p>     Ghost: Geegaw Hackwrench stole it from me.</p><p>     Miki: He was forced to!</p><p>     Ghost: I don't want to kill you.  But I would, if I don't get  my crystal back.  I will haunt you until you will return it to me, thieves.</p><p> </p><p>     Ghost turns, and halfway hides into the wall.</p><p> </p><p>     Miki: Hey! You!</p><p>     Ghost: What do you want, son of a thief?</p><p>     Miki: I understood correctly,  that if you get the  crystal, you would leave us in peace?</p><p>     Ghost: I want my crystal.</p><p>     Miki: Well, give us some time...</p><p>     Ghost: Three days. Three days and if I won't see my crystal then, she dies.</p><p> </p><p>     Ghost points at Gadget.  Gadget gasps  in  horror.  Ghost steps  through  the  wall and appears into the hallway.  Monty runs after him. Chip and Dale follow him.</p><p> </p><p>     Monty: Wait!</p><p> </p><p>     Ghost, now near the outside cave, stops and turns again.</p><p> </p><p>     Monty: Geegaw  Hackwrench  didn't  say  anything  to  his children! He just disappeared!</p><p>     Ghost: I  thought he had the crystal.  But it wasn't with him.</p><p>     Monty: You killed him!</p><p>     Ghost: He was just a thief.</p><p> </p><p>     Ghost disappears.</p><p> </p><p>     Chip: We will find the crystal.</p><p>     Dale: Yes,  we  will  find it!  We won't let him have our Gadget!</p><p>     Chip and Dale (in chorus): Rescue Rangers, Away!</p><p>     Miki (runs out from the room into the hallway): Help! Gadget! Something is happening to her!</p><p> </p><p>     All run back into the library.  Gadget lies on the floor, fainted.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>     The hallway.  All rangers,  except Gadget,  are here. One door is half-open.  Through it can be heard the weak Gadget's voice.</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget: Leave me alone, Miki. Please?</p><p> </p><p>     Miki comes out,  closes the door and sits down  near  it, hugging his knees with hands.</p><p> </p><p>     Chip: Miki...  Your dad did say something about where  he went or about the crystal?</p><p>     Miki: No...  He only said that a  mad  inventor  forced him...</p><p>     Chip: Perchance, wasn't that inventor Norton Nimnul?</p><p>     Miki: He didn't tell me the name.  He didn't tell me  where he was going,  too. He just told me that millions may die if he doesn't go.  He left together with Gadget,  and I didn't see him anymore...</p><p>     Dale: Let's visit Nimnul,  Chip!  How many mad  inventors may be there?</p><p>     Chip: And what if it wasn't Nimnul?  We would lose a day, and we have only three!</p><p>     Monty: Besides, who will stay and guard Gadget?</p><p> </p><p>     Door opens. Gadget is standing, weak smile on face.</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget: It's ok, Monty. My head just rolled for a moment. Miki, dad's papers may have some hints...</p><p>     Miki: His cabinet stayed locked as he left it.  I  didn't open it.</p><p>     Gadget: Now is the time to do it.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget crawls  out from the insides of the big airplane - not the RangerWing.  Zipper carries to her an old rag, and she wipes her oiled hands into it.</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget: Thanks,  Zipper.  (turns to the others) I checked the  tanks.  There should be enough gasoline for twenty-four hours of non-stop flying.</p><p>     Chip: Thanks, Gadget. You coming, Miki?</p><p>     Miki: What a question! She's my sister!</p><p> </p><p>     Miki places a paw on Gadget's shoulder. Gadget moves closer to him, grateful.</p><p> </p><p>     Miki: Besides, it's dad's plane.</p><p> </p><p>     Dale is inspecting the plane.  Sniffs,  makes a face, and checks under the back seat.  After some o-ohs and a-ahs  pulls out  a moldy piece of cheese - possibly old Monty 'last secret reserve'.  Smells it;  turns a shade of green like the  cheese and throws it toward the canyon. Same moment the smell has reached Monty's nose.</p><p> </p><p>     Monty: C-C-CH-CHEE-S-SS-SE!</p><p> </p><p>     Monty launches  after  the  piece  of cheese into perfect cheese-craziness.</p><p> </p><p>     Miki: What!?! He didn't go to see the psychiatrist after all!!!</p><p> </p><p>     The cheese piece is flying over the carnize, and Monty is after it, not looking where he is going. He trips over the rope  that  holds the plane on the 'launching pad' and it too starts sliding down. Dale jumps out from the plane, stands in Monty's way.</p><p> </p><p>     Dale (trying to stop Monty and failing): CHIIPP!!!</p><p>     Chip (holding into Monty's jacket, and still being pulled forward): Monty, no! Miki, do something!</p><p> </p><p>     Miki joins the pile-up and makes a hard hook on Monty's nose.</p><p> </p><p>     Monty (snaps out of craziness, holding the nose): Aaaaa!</p><p> </p><p>     The whole group is looking at Monty in anger.  Zipper fast squeaks something, hanging in front of Monty.</p><p> </p><p>     Monty: Sorry, pals...</p><p>     Miki (boiling in anger): One time you will get killed due cheese! As if ONE Zanzibar wasn't enough!</p><p>     Gadget: Monty, cant you control yourself?</p><p>     Monty: I swear, no cheese before this all ends!</p><p> </p><p> * * *</p><p> </p><p>     Ranger Plane is flying over New York.  Monty  is  reading the old notebook.</p><p> </p><p>     Monty: So Geegaw died while returning home...</p><p>     Chip (looks over Monty's shoulder): ...after giving the green crystal to the Nimnul.  Nimnul was threatening to kill all rodents of New York, if he didn't.</p><p>     Miki: What a creep!</p><p>     Gadget (checks  map):  If we can judge from this,  we are near here...</p><p>     Dale (points ahead): It's Nimnul's lab!</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>     Inside Nimnul's lab.  There already are visible signs  of damage - broken lab glass,  turned over chairs,  scattered papers.  On the top of the high cupboard had landed the plane,  rangers flew.  The window spots a cutout circle into glass.  Into the center of the room with some gun in hands stands Nimnul, looking for victims.</p><p> </p><p>     Nimnul: Darn rodents!  From you even ashes won't be  left over, when I catch you!</p><p>     Miki: Better say, why you set up Geegaw Hackwrench!</p><p>     Nimnul: That sentimental idiot?</p><p> </p><p>     Nimnul presses the gun trigger,  Rangers scatter, and the lightning bolt only sings a part of the carpet.  Miki,  Monty and Chip  give carpet a good pull, and Nimnul falls over. Monty runs over and pulls the fallen gun under a stack of cages with rodents. Gadget loads the catapult,  aiming at the lab table, considering hitting the reagents on it. Nimnul notices that.</p><p> </p><p>     Nimnul: NO!!  NOT THE TABLE!! You don't dare! It's unique reactive!  It's my Nobel premium! It's a revolution in biochemistry!</p><p>     Miki: All for a price of a few dead mice, right?</p><p>     Nimnul: I HATE rodents!!!</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget shoots  from  the catapult.  Shatters glass bottles and tubes.  Some plastic one-time-use needles fall down.  Miki raises  one of them  like  a  pike,  and aims at Nimnul's neck.  Nimnul gulps.</p><p>     Suddenly the  ghost sails in through the wall and catches Gadget by tail.</p><p> </p><p>     Nimnul: My G-d, again that monster!</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget swings into air.</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget: Miki! Chip! Friends!</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget tries to catch and bite into Ghosts hand,  but her paws just pass through it.</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget (hopeless): HELP!</p><p> </p><p>     Others notice what is happening, and gasp. Ghost disappears together with Gadget.  Chip and Dale had launched themselves at it,  and now slow down,  being at loss where they went. Zipper had sped up too much and  after  passing the place  where the ghost had been moments ago, hits the wall and slides down, dozens of small stars circling his head.</p><p> </p><p>     Miki (needle touching Nimnul's neck):  Where did he carry her?</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>     Sky over the city.</p><p> </p><p>     Ghost (to the shocked Gadget): You won't feel anything.</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget is  tied with a self-moving ghostly-transparent violet band.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>     Nimnul's lab.  Rangers are standing at the safe. Monty is rolling the key wheel,  while Zipper is listening at the keyhole. Chip  and  Dale hold rope tied to the handle.  Nimnul is still lying down,  Miki holding a needle at his throat. At last Zipper gives a nod. Chipmunks pull; there is click, and safe opens. </p><p>     Inside, into a glass case, softly glows emerald green crystal.</p><p> </p><p>     Monty: Just like at these Monte-Carlo cheese banks.</p><p>     Dale: How beautiful!</p><p>     Nimnul (through clenched teeth): I will kill you all!</p><p>     Miki: Quick! Get it and let's get out of there, we have to save Gadget!</p><p> </p><p>     Monty nods,  picks up the screwdriver and smashes  the  glass case.  Chip and Dale grab the gem and start toward the lab doors,  Zipper scouting ahead.  Monty wants to follow  but  Miki stops him.</p><p> </p><p>     Miki: Can  you  hit  the  fuse  box  with  the point of a screwdriver?</p><p>     Monty: Yes, why?</p><p>     Miki: If you are Rescue Rangers,  how about rescuing some prisoners?</p><p>     Monty (grins): Ah! Sure!</p><p> </p><p>     The screwdriver lands into the fuse-box,  from which appears a fountain of sparks. Laboratory lights turn off, and all electric cage locks too. Mice and rats with cheers start to pour out.</p><p>     Miki drops the needle and runs after his friends.  Nimnul jumps  to his feet,  and in shock tries to place runaways back into the cages, but they escape his grasp.</p><p>     Nimnul launches  after another mouse,  slips and lands on the table. The few still intact tubes shatter, and the liquids mess together.  Mouse slides into the pool, raising a cloud of mist.  Nimnul stretches his hands, his fingers nearly catching the darn tail,  but at this moment the mist hits him in the face and part also gets into his wide open mouth...</p><p>     The genius,  still  half-lying on the table,  freezes and instinctively gulps.  Mouse runs away,  but Nimnul turns a shade of gray and starts to reduce in size...</p><p>     Nimnul disappears under the pile  of  clothes.  The  pile wriggles  a  bit,  then from under it crawls out a Nimnul-like rat into glasses, shakes his fists and opens its mouth. Then notices his nudeness - and hides back under the clothes.</p><p>     The chaos into the laboratory suddenly had stopped.  Mice and rats whisper,  then slowly start to advance on the  table. Nimnul peers from under the clothes and sees that he is surrounded by a circle of mice and rats,  hands formed into fists and evil grins on their faces.  He gulps and hisses at them.  Some of the ex-prisoners had already climbed upon the pile  of  clothes behind his back.  Nimnul looks around and starts to shake.  The circle pulls closer,  till over the poor  inventor  falls  the mustached  shadows  of  the avengers.  He closes his eyes with paws.</p><p>     One rat looks at shaking Nimnul,  then turns his head  at the  nearby standing machine for the mice reflex testing - the one with the feeder and electric shock casing built into the floor...</p><p> </p><p> * * *</p><p> </p><p>     Big cave with the stalactites and stalagmites.  From  somewhere high up falls a tight beam of light.  In the center of the cave,  on a big slate of rock lighted by  that  beam,  the Ghost is placing down a tied-up Gadget. He raises his hand.</p><p> </p><p>     Miki: Stop!</p><p>     Chip: Release Gadget!</p><p>     Ghost: I want my crystal.</p><p>     Miki: There is your damned crystal, darn ghost!</p><p> </p><p>     Miki throws the crystal at the ghost.  The gem passes through the ghost and disappears.  Part of the cave wall slides  away  and the ghost disappears through it. Along with him disappear the ties that bind Gadget.  She jumps down and hugs her  brother.  Dale looks at the wall.</p><p> </p><p>     Dale: That darn ghost went away.</p><p> </p><p>     Monty is checking the wall,  trying to find a way to  get in.</p><p> </p><p>     Monty: Does he live in there?</p><p>     Gadget: Yes, and I hope he won't come out again.</p><p>     Miki: I'm sure, he won't, Gadget.</p><p>     Gadget: It won't get the daddy back…</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget starts  to  cry  silently.  Dale  notices this and 'steam rises'.</p><p> </p><p>     Dale: Chip!  Let's blow up this cave!  Then he sure  won't crawl out and ruin any more lives!</p><p>     Chip: Blow up? You sure it would stop him?</p><p> </p><p>     Chip looks at Dale, then at Gadget, and last at Monty.</p><p> </p><p>     Chip: What you say, Monty?</p><p> </p><p>     Monty surveys the cave, the walls and ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>     Monty: It may be possible.  If we place dynamite here and there...</p><p>     Miki: Monty, stop. He won't attack anyone anymore.</p><p>     Monty: How do you know that?</p><p>     Miki: He is guarding the Crystal. That's all he does.</p><p>     Dale: It's all Nimnul's fault!</p><p>     Chip: Well, I don't think he would get his Nobel's prize. He would better start looking for the money to repair his lab.</p><p>     Monty: Yes, and answer some police questions.</p><p> </p><p> * * *</p><p> </p><p>     Nimnul's lab, even more damaged than in any episode before - and this time nearly anything also has  teeth  marks.  On the  table,  the  fallen  test tubes,  pencil stacks and other trash had been formed into irregular  circle.  Many  mice  and rats are sitting or lying on them, having some cheese or bread for snacks.  The tape-recorder nearby is playing a circus march. Into  the  center  of the circle stands an open cage with a squirrel's wheel.  Near the wheel entrance stands a tall rat, dressed into circus  liontamer uniform,  a whip into his paws.  Once in a while he uses whip to hurry up the gasping Nimnul running  in the  wheel.  Nimnul wears something resembling a clown dress.</p><p>     At last Nimnul has enough and falls out the wheel,  rolls over the cage and falls out on the table.  He stays down, gasping for breath.  The tamer bows to the public, accepting applause,  catches a flower bouquet,  then grabs Nimnul by collar and pulls back into the cage.  </p><p>     Sound of liquid flopping  out  from a turned over bottle.</p><p>     Camera slides down, to show a fat mouse slurping some colorless liquid from the mensure.  Mouse falls down on his tail and rudely hick's. Nearby already are lying few more 'satisfied' ones.</p><p> </p><p> * * *</p><p> </p><p>     Rangers are standing on the carnise near the entrance  to the  cave.  The view on the Great Canyon into red rays of sunset. Far below is seen the river.</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget: Gosh, friends, I'm so happy that it ended.</p><p>     Miki: Me too, sis.</p><p> </p><p>     They all  are looking toward the sunset.  There are tears into Gadget's eyes.  Wind is pulling her hair.  Camera focuses on  Gadget (like in the intro of Japanese anime serial 'Candy-Candy').</p><p> </p><p>     Miki: Don't cry. Dad gave his life for all of us.</p><p>     Monty (sniffing air): And now, friends, isn't it time for us to go home too?  I have acquired a terrible lounging for cheese!</p><p>     Chip (scolding): Monty!</p><p> </p><p>  * * *</p><p> </p><p>     The dinner room (or is it  kitchen)  into  Miki's  house. Rangers are sitting behind the table loaded with the food. Monty is nowhere to be seen.  Dale with loud chewing sounds finishes a cut of pizza, ignoring Chip's angry stare.</p><p> </p><p>     Dale: Any more pizza?</p><p>     Chip: Dale, you already ate enough for two!</p><p>     Dale (whines): But I want more!</p><p>     Chip: You forgot that we are guests here?</p><p>     Dale (unsure):  E...mm... Can I please have one more pizza, Gadget?</p><p>     Gadget: Sure, Dale. Only don't overeat.</p><p>     Chip (ironically):  Yes. Not so far to walk for a perfect example.</p><p>     Miki: Don't worry about food, I have more.</p><p>     Chip: Miki, did you check Monty? Is he feeling better? He promised to tell us about Gadget's relatives.</p><p>     Miki: No, he still is 'relaxing'. And about our family… you know,  it sure is better for him to tell.  He knows  much, and  after  all (parodying Monty at the beginning of the story) it's a lo-o-ong story.</p><p> </p><p>     Chip suspiciously eyes Miki and Gadget,  then Dale.  Dale (mouth full with pizza) shrugs. Chip sights, supports his head on one paw,  fingers of other drumming on the table impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget: I told Monty not to eat all at once, but he…</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget too looks at the door to the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>     Miki: He was that way as far as I remember him, sis.</p><p> </p><p>     Gadget smiles at her brother.</p><p> </p><p> * * *</p><p> </p><p>     The sleeping room. The bed is bent so that the middle near  touches the floor.  Monty with the stomach like a golf ball softly whines.  Zipper sights hopelessly, changes a wet rag over Monty's forehead and shrugs shoulders toward the camera.</p><p>     Iris out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE. There  is  a very similar scene into the Russian version of the animation film about the Winnie The Pooh - very cool  animation,  considered  near classic,  by the way.  Pooh knocks,  then turns and feet-hammers Rabbit's door, like Dale does in the story. Miki's response is near exact one the Rabbit gives to the Pooh.</p><p>© Toona<br/>04.02.1997, Reworked - June 1998, Translated - September 1999</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>